everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Prisma Pan
Prisma Pan is a 2014 introduced character and all-round character. Prisma is the oldest daughter of Peter Pan. Her younger brother is Jai and she is considered the daughter of Tinker Bell. She is attending her Legacy Year. Character Personality On Neverland, Prisma never lived by any rules. All her life, she has been taught to say, "Never say never". She likes messing with Captain Hook. She likes exploring Neverland. When she was younger, she accidentally fell into Mermaid Lagoon. She hated that experience. Prisma enjoys pulling pranks on the Lost Boys. One day, she wishes that she would make her own group of lost boys (or girls) She is always causing and landing in trouble but she has a solution for getting out of it. Apperance Prisma has short orange hair. She has green eyes and fair skin. Hobbies Adventuring TBA Powers/ Abilities * Flight: '''Like her father and her little brother, Prisma can fly. She keeps asking Peter how they are able to do so, but he too has no clue. * '''Voice Mimicry: Also like Peter, she is capable of changing her voice to fool people. She tends to use this a lot and it always lands her in trouble Fairy Tale Peter Pan Prisma is the daughter of Peter and supposedly the granddaughter of Wendy Darling. How does Prisma Come Into It? Years before the events at Ever After High, Peter went back to the real world to visit Wendy. Her husband was away with the military and Wendy had just given birth to a third child. When Peter arrived, Wendy took the opportunity to present her daughter to her old friend. One look at the baby and Peter fell. He had fallen in love with a girl who would grow up to become and old person and get married. Peter wanted to have her but decided to let her stay with her family. A few years later, Wendy's daughter, Maggie, turned into a fine adult. When she first saw Peter, she instantly fell in love with him. When she ran home to tell her mom, Peter was there. He then took her to Neverland where she discovered her love for the world. She decided to stay. After a few years, Maggie decided to marry Peter. Together, they made Prisma. When Prisma was 8 years old, Maggie gave birth to Jai. But soon after Jai's birth, Maggie died, leaving the two children with Peter. Luckily, Tinkerbell helped raise her bff's children. Views on Destiny Prisma doesn't like it that much. Relationship Family Peter Pan (father) She is best friends with Peter. Him and Tink helped her fly and took her to meet her grandmother, Wendy. Maggie Darling (Mother) Before Maggie died, Prisma loved her dearly. People always tells Prisma that she has her mother's eyes. Jai (Younger Brother) Jai always pulls pranks on Prisma and she always gets back at him. Friends Tinkerbell Prisma considers Tink her step-mom, making her bffa, Tidus, her step-brother. Tidus Tidus is like a brother to Prisma. They always go on adventures and he was the one to teach her how to speak to animals. Fa Mei Mei is the daughter of Mulan and best friends with Prisma. The two met in Damsel-in-distressing class. Jazlyn Hook In the story, Jazlyn is supposed to kill Prisma. But it is hard because they became best friends. Pet Prisma has a pet bird named Valkyrie. Prisma took part in the Dragon Games and got her pet Irse, the sky dragon. Roomm ate Prisma's roommate is her "enemy", Jazlyn. Sometimes, Tidus comes over to spend a night or two. Romance Unlike her father, Prisma doesn't want to get married and have children. Outfits Prisma is usually seen in her Peter Pan-like outfit and her hat. Her signature color scheme is always green but she may throw in some different colors now and then. Trivia * Prisma considers Tidus her brother, despite not being related. * Prisma was afraid of dragons before meeting Nevermore and Irse. * Since her destiny is unknown, they just threw her in some classes that seemed fit. * Prisma is extremely oblivious to Tidus's crush on her. * Prisma named her shadow. It's name is Amsirp. * Valkyrie can give off sparkles. * Prisma's favorite flower is the Orchid. * Prisma was originally named Penny then Pepper. * Prisma's full name is Prisma Kari Eternity Pan. * Like her father, Prisma is skilled with a dagger Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Peter Pan